Never Say Goodbye
by TeamFreeWillAngel
Summary: Dean/Cas. Cas does something bad. Slight spoilers to 6.19 if you havent seen it.


**Never Say Goodbye**

"You've got to stop me." Cas said as he stood at the large picture window, staring out over Bobby's Salvage Yard. Dean said standing behind him, looking heartbroken. He couldn't believe that Cas had been roped into working for Crowley. He couldn't believe how far Cas had fallen from grace. And now he couldn't believe that Castiel, his angel, the love of his life, was asking him to stop him.

"No." Dean said, his voice catching in his throat. "I can't."

"You have to." Cas said as he turned around. "I'll turn into Uriel and Anna and Lucifer. There's a fine line in-between me and Luci and I'm about to cross it." He said with tears in his eyes. Dean shook his head no. He took Cas's hands. They were shaking.

"I love you Cas." Dean said. "I would never, ever kill you or hurt you in any way. I don't want you to go Cas. I want you to stay right here with me." He said. He hugged Cas close to him.

"Death is but a sweet thing." Cas said. He kissed Dean's forehead. "And I will never forget you."

"Don't make me do this." Dean begged. "Please don't make me do this. I already had to watch both my brothers die at least once, and my dad, my mom, everyone I've ever cared about. Twice I've seen you vanish into the light and I never want you to do that again. I love you Castiel. I. Love. You." He said crying. Cas touched his head.

"Goodbye." Cas said. He quickly turned and walked away. Dean ran after him.

As Cas stood looking at the mirror. Some song that he had heard on some strange website that Dean liked to go on was stuck in his head. Some woman singing about how Death was coming and what were people going to do when he came for their souls. But soon all those thoughts were erased.

"You made a stupid move calling for me Castiel." Someone said. Cas turned around.

"I'm glad you came Raphael." He said. Raphael crossed his arms over his chest and glared down at Cas. "I wish to talk about our current issue."

"The issue that you're a human cocksucker and no longer my brother?" He asked. That hit a nerve in Cas. Balthazar had been supportive of him and Dean, mainly for the simple fact that him and Gabriel always seemed to have eyes for Sam.

"No." Cas said, trying not to show emotion. It was hard because tears were feeling his eyes. "I'm here to ask you to kill me before I do anything else that is stupid and idiotic." That grabbed Raphael's interest.

"Tell me more Cassie." He said. Cas sighed.

"I've had an outside party helping me try to beat you." He said. Raphael stared at him.

"So that's how you've been doing so good." He said. "I know you all too well Castiel. There was no way you could have beat me on your own. Even with those little…Winchester's help." Cas noticed how Raphael sneered Sam and Dean's last name. It's almost as if Dean had trapped him in a ring of fire and left him there for days until the water finally washed it out…

"Please Raphael." Cas said. He was now getting desperate. It wouldn't be long before Dean tracked him down and stopped him from doing this. He would tell Cas that they could figure out something, that they would kill Crowley for real this time and break whatever binding contract he had on Cas. That they would wipe the slate clean and he would be forgiven. But he didn't want that. He knew he would never be able to look at Sam, Dean, or Bobby anymore without feeling that little amount of guilt that would soon build up until he killed himself. So here he was, begging the only person he knew of right now who would gladly kill him.

"You seem very desperate." Raphael said. "I didn't know Crowley had you on that tight of a leash." He said. Cas looked up at him. "You didn't think I knew? Stupid little angel." He pushed Cas against the wall. "Time to say goodbye."

Dean raced as quickly as he could to the last place Balthazar had spotted Cas. Sam and Bobby were out looking for Crowley and Balthazar was going to tag along as Sam's guardian angel, even though Dean knew there was something going on between them. But he didn't have time to vomit at that fact. He had to find Cas.

He arrived at the place Balthazar told him to go to. It was a abandoned church on Eight Mile. Dean had thought he was joking and that he was going to send him on a chase for Slim Shady, but seeing this now, he knew this would be the exact place where Cas would run to. And that's when he saw inside.

Raphael had Cas pushed up against a wall. Out of the back of his pants, hidden by his shirt, he pulled out a shiny knife that had a huge crystal attached to the back of it. He held it firmly in hand. Dean raced forward. He had to get there in time. He had to save his Cas.

"I hope you said goodbye to Dean." Raphael said. That's when Cas realized that that last conversation that they had had was involving Cas begging Dean to kill him. When Dean had told Cas that he loved him, Cas hadn't said it back. Instead, he turned around and left, only saying goodbye. He felt tears fall down from his eyes. "Oh well." Raphael said. "I guess you'll see him in hell."

"CAS!" Dean yelled. But it was too late. Raphael plunged the knife into Cas's chest. He screamed out in pain as the crystal collected his grace. Dean ran forward and pushed Raphael away, pulling the knife out in the process. It clang to the floor. Raphael quickly grabbed it and disappeared. Cas slid to the floor, blood dripping down his nice white shirt. The white light coming from the whole in his chest started to dim as he began to lose the fight to stay alive. "Cas no. You can't do this to me. Come on baby please."

"I love you Dean." Cas said weakly. Dean held Cas close. "O, death, won't you spare me over another." Cas whispered before he closed his eyes for the last time, his head resting on Dean's shoulder. Dean couldn't help but cry. Cas was gone, and all because he couldn't save him.

**:The End:**


End file.
